Quincy Vacation
by PatsFan1
Summary: The sequel to "Oh dear God Nui", this one takes a step in the serious side of things. What happens when a group largely confined from the world sees a different viewpoint? Well...


Part I. March of the StarCross (Losing Your Way Mix)

"Are you sure about this, Inumuta?" The Elite Four of Honnoji Academy (Ira Gamagori, Hoka Inumuta, Nonon Jakuzure and Uzu Sanageyama) were driving down a long stretch of highway. "Of course I'm sure, Gamagori. Our sensors detected four rather large energy signatures entering our realm, traveling at a rather brisk pace down this road." "It's probably nothing big." said Sanageyama. "Probably just Matoi bringing back Harime's sorry butt." "Okay, sure Monkey. Because those two can account for _four_ different signatures. Even someone who sleeps through his math classes would get that much." said Jakuzure. "Well maybe she brought some friends with her." replied Uzu. "Highly unlikely," began Inumuta, "and not just because our dear Miss Matoi is one of the most personable people out there. These signatures are all different from anything I've analyzed before."

"Is it possible that something from the other universe could've crossed over here, like what Matoi and Harime did?" asked Gamagori (who was driving). "Possibly. But I'm unsure of whether they have that kind of technology." stated Inumuta. "Boy, for being the smartest guy in the room ya sure don't know much." said Jakuzure. "Oh hush, dear Snake. I don't know what I don't know. My knowledge base is strictly limited to _this_ world." retorted Inumuta. "Well, one thing's for sure," began Sanageyama, "whoever these guys are, their power is _out of this world_." The others stayed silent for a moment. "Really? Didn't we talk about this with you?" said an annoyed Jakuzure. "How many times do I have to tell you not to say what everyone else is thinking when it's completely stupid?!" "Sheesh." sighed Sanageyama. "Everyone's a critic."

Elsewhere up the road, a white Sedan with five-pointed crosses on each side was driving down the highway as Lindsey Buckingham's "Holiday Road" played. Driving the car was one Jugram Haschwalth. He was wearing a white buttoned-down shirt, white pants and white dress shoes. "It was quite gracious of His Majesty to give us this holiday, don't you think?" Sitting beside Haschwalth was Bazz-B. He was wearing a green shirt with torn sleeves and black pants with a flame pattern, as well as black combat-style boots. "If by gracious you mean he found an excuse to get rid of us then yeah, freakin' gracious." "Well that's just what you think, Bazz-B." Sitting behind Haschwalth was Bambietta Basterbine, wearing a pink mini-dress with a white skirt and pink boots and sunglasses. She was staring at her cell phone. "Actually it ain't just what he thinks. This just popped up on my feed. 'FunkMaster JuuHaaVeeHaa's Night of Debauchery. Invite only.' Guess that's why everyone else got shopping duty." Next to Bambietta was Askin Nakk Le Vaar, wearing a red sweater with a black and white striped shirt underneath and blue jeans and sneakers. "I'm guessing that means we're on his 'least annoying' list. Or most, depending on how you look at it."

"Why this world, anyway?" began Bazz-B, "He could've sent us anyplace in the multiverse and he picks here. I haven't even seen a freaking billboard for miles!" "According to His Majesty this world was the easiest one to connect with via the Gate of the Sun." said Haschwalth. "Regardless, he rarely ever gives us as much down time as this, so might as well make the most of it." "Can only make the most of something when there's something to make the most _of_." replied Askin. "Bazz is right. There's been nothing but empty road for miles. Not even a rest joint."

Then something caught Haschwalth's eye. "Oh, look! 'Taco stand, next exit.' We're in luck." "Oh good. I can smell the bathroom already." retorted Bambietta. "Not a fan of _that_ kind of explosive, eh Bambi-chan?" said Askin. Bazz-B snickered. Bambietta glared at Askin in annoyance. "There's some laughter." said Haschwalth. "We'll be enjoying ourselves in no time."

A short distance behind the Sternritter were the Elite 4. Inumuta was staring at his laptop. "There. The signal traveled through this exit. We're getting close." "What's down that exit anyway?" said Sanageyama. "Oh, a taco stand. Good. I'm starving anyway."

And thus fell the blade of fate. Or something like that.

Part II. Taco Engel

Tsumugu Kinagase had only been working at the taco stand for two weeks and he already hated it. Every single day brought customers that tried the former Nudist's patience. Today was no exception. "I'm sorry sir but could you maybe repeat that?" Askin appeared annoyed. "Fine. I'll take a double triple bossy deluxe on a raft, 4x4 animal style, extra shingles with the shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim." "We serve _food_ here, sir."

"Is he _still_ ordering?" said Bambi. "God, what a pain." Bazz-B chimed in. "No one with great hair like that should be subjected to that kind of torture." Haschwalth sighed. "Le Vaar can't help it if he's particular about what he eats. Although sometimes I wonder if what he's ordering is even _food_." Bazz-B glanced over Haschwalth's shoulder. "Hey, Jugo." he whispered, "Those clowns over there've been lookin' our way this whole time." Sure enough, the Elite 4 were sitting nearby, taking glances in-between eating. "Yes, I've noticed. Quite the intriguing lot, to be sure..."

"I think they're on to us." said Sanageyama. "First of all, don't talk with your mouth full." stated Gamagori. "Yeah, and on top of that we haven't really done a good job of hiding it." added Jakuzure. "Hey Doggie, you got anything on these jokers?" "No, my snake-tongued maiden, I don't." said Inumuta. "Not that I really expected to."

"What a bunch of creeps." said Bambi, "Bazz, tell 'em to piss off." "Why me?! Why don't _you_ get off _your_ butt and do it?" "I'm eating!" "So am I!" Askin suddenly plopped into his seat. "God, that took forever. They'll hire anybody, it seems." Kinagase was at his post, and reached for his gun. "Not worth it dude, not worth it." he thought to himself. "So what're you all moaning about?" said Askin. "That rather unsavory looking lot over there may be spying on us." said Jugo. "Hmmm..." Askin looked over and saw that the 3 men were eating tacos while the girl was eating a salad. He took note of the sauce the men were using. "Mmm, 3 out of 4. Good enough." "What're you on about?" asked Bambi.

Askin then grabbed a bottle of the sauce and squirted it into his mouth. "I'm speeding up their trek to the bathroom." He glanced over to the Elite 4. After a few seconds, Gamagori, Inumuta and Sanageyama's eyes widened. Their stomachs began to growl. "The hell's wrong with you...?" said Jakuzure. The three then sprinted from their seats, clasping at their mouths and stomachs, much to Jakuzure's confusion.

"There. That should give us time to eat in peace." said Askin. "Sheesh," began Bambi, "and I thought this stuff was already lethal." Later, after the Quincy finished eating, Askin stood up. "I think I'll go check on our new friends~." Jakuzure was standing against the wall next to the bathroom door, her hat over her eyes and an exasperated look on her face. Moaning could be heard from inside the bathroom. Askin walked inside. As he washed his hands, he could hear the 3 elites moaning inside the stalls. "Urrrr...I think it's simmering down a bit..." moaned Gamagori. "Hmmm...can't have that, can we~." Askin thought. As he walked out the moans grew louder once more.

Askin went outside, where the other Sternritter already were. "We're good. Something tells me they'll be in there a while." Inside, Kinagase was in front of the bathroom door. Jakuzure was still standing there. Kinagase groaned. "I suppose I'm gonna have to clean all that up, huh?" Jakuzure's face grew more exasperated. "I wouldn't recommend it." she groaned.

Part III. Desperate Bucks

"Hmmm...so this is Osaka?" Haschwalth said. "It certainly doesn't look like the pictures..." The Quincy were standing before a city that had been completely obliterated. "Sweet Christmas. Was it that time of the month, Bambi-chan?" said Askin. Five seconds later Askin was lying on the ground with a large bruise over his left eye. "Er, in any case," began Bazz-B, "we haven't seen a town in a while. Couldn't hurt to check this place out. Maybe find out what the hell happened." "Good idea, Bazz-B." said Haschwalth. "But, should we maybe do something about Askin? I don't think his mouth should be foaming like that..."

The Sternritter walked around the ruined city for a while, before finally coming across a bar. "They're just advertising 'beer'? No real brand, just 'beer'?" said Bambi. "Sure, haven't you ever had 'Beer beer'? I hear it goes great with 'Burger burgers'." said Bazz. The Quincies entered the bar and sat at a table. "Wait here, I'll speak with the bartender." said Jugo. As soon as he left, a man approached the table. He had a pompadour and a blue jacket and jeans. "Hey there, baby." he said to Bambi, "Name's Dandy. _Space_ Dandy. All the bars in the universe, consider yourself lucky you walked into mine. Howzabout I show you a whole new side of the galaxy?" "Hmmm...allow me to respond to that in the following way." Suddenly Dandy's pompadour exploded and remained on fire, and he proceeded to roll around the floor, screaming like a little girl.

Sitting at another table were a dark-skinned woman with long brown hair, and a girl with short dirty blonde hair. "Ummm, Michiko..." said the girl, "shouldn't we do something?" "Nah," said Michiko, "let 'im suffer for a bit. Serves him right for tryin' to grab my tits earlier." A dark-haired girl wearing dark clothing and a katana on her side walked over and poured a bucket of water on top of Dandy, extinguishing the flames. "If he suffers injury that doesn't do the bar any good does it?" said the girl. "Oh calm the **** down, Akame. He tried that **** with you too, y'know." said Michiko.

Bazz-B looked confused. "Damn, who the hell are these weirdos? And what the hell's taking Jugo so long?" Haschwalth was speaking with the bartender, a somewhat short fellow with black hair styled into a bowl-cut, wearing a military-style uniform with a white ascot. "What do you mean my money's no good here?" asked Haschwalth. "I mean what I said. Are you deaf?" said the bartender. "Well explain it to me, Mr...Levi. What DO you accept here?" "The only currency taken here is Takarada Bucks." "And where would I find these 'Takarada Bucks'?" "You'd have to ask that Takarada loser. He's the one running what's left of this town." "I see...now let me ask you this. Judging from the looks of you all, I assume none of you are from around here."

Levi paused to think for a moment. "You assume correctly. As a matter of fact, not a single one of us is from this universe at all." Haschwalth looked startled. "Let me explain. Every one of us made the stupid mistake of stepping into a portal. Unfortunately those things seem to only offer one way tickets. Kaneo Takarada, the greedy dork running this place, told all of us that he'd send us back home if we worked for him. It's been months and he hasn't told us squat about how to get back. Starting to think he's just selling us crap." Haschwalth paused, then spoke. "I see...we're not from this world either. But we're here of our own volition...how did all of you wind up in this one universe?" Akame approached. "We still haven't figured it out ourselves. Knowing Takarada, he probably opened them himself, looking for people he could bring in who knew nothing of this world, and who he could hold his transporter over."

Michiko took a swig of her beer, before speaking. "I woulda killed the greedy little prick myself if he wasn't the only one who could get us back. Punk's surrounded by armed guards anyway." Haschwalth thought for a moment. Askin, still nursing his black eye, spoke up. "Oh, Jugo, please. I thought the whole reason we came here was so we wouldn't have to work." Haschwalth snapped out of his thoughts. "I think it would be dishonorable to ignore such a wrongdoing. We can get back to our trip as soon as we get these people home. But how to get to him..." Levi thought for a moment. "Takarada has two main weaknesses. He's as lecherous as he is greedy. Since he keeps all the money in this town close, we'll have to try to exploit the former. But he knows of all of us...but none of you..." Everybody in the room started looking at Bambi.

"What? What's everybody looking at me-oh. Ohhhhhhh. Oh this is gonna suck."

Part IV. Desperate Bucks 2

"Alright, I see it." Askin was peering at the Takarada estate using binoculars. "OK, good." began Levi through walkie-talkie. "He's usually out around this time. The little creep's probably stealing some toddler's pocket change or something." "Alright. Sure has a lot of guards out there..." "So what, are you saying you can't do it?" Askin proceeded to slice his hand slightly and drink the blood. The guards all began to collapse one-by-one. "No, I'm just saying it was going to take me a minute. You're up, Bambi-chan."

Bambi was standing in front of the horde of collapsed guards. "Uggggghhhhh."

A short while later a silver limousine pulled in front of the estate, and a rather annoyed Takarada stepped out. "The ****'s happenin' here?! Ain't nun a ya bitches knows not ta sleep on tha job?!"

Back at the bar, the Anime Squad was looking at Bambi's recording feed. "Who the hell has this many pictures of themselves?!" said Bazz. "Is he giving a salute in that one?" said Hatchin. "Heh, such a good little la-li-lu-le-er, patriot." said Michiko. Jugo gave her a suspicious look, but decided it was probably nothing.

Takarada stormed through his estate, enraged that all of his guards were seemingly asleep. "So damn hard ta find homies who give a **** 'bout their jobs. Buncha pussies!" He entered his room, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Bambi was lying on the bed, with a feathery scarf around her neck and a "come hither" look on her face. "Hey there, handsome~." she said. "Kill me now." she thought. Takarada approached. His manner of speaking suddenly changed. "Greetings, my fair maiden. Dost thou wish to observest mine Gold Mecha Crab?" "Hmmm, sounds kinky~." she said. "Sweet mercy, what a dork!" she thought. She placed her arms seductively around his neck. "Let me show ya something~." She then stabbed him in the neck with a needle and injected him with a strange fluid.

His perception of reality began to warp as the Blue Swede cover of "Hooked on a Feeling" began playing. The ceiling and walls gave way to outer space as starships began to fly around. Takarada looked at his hands and realised that he was now small and furry. "Hey, Rocket." Gamora was standing in front of him. "We need you to fix something real quick." She brought Rocket to a room where the other Guardians of the Galaxy were, along with other assorted intergalactic figures. "Thanos' on the other side of this portal, but we need the activation codes." "Easy peasy." said Rocket. "I am Groot." "Yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doing. There. Should be good."

The portal was open, and the members of the Anime Squad went in one-by-one. Takarada was now on the ground, ranting to himself. "He's talking about green boobs. What the hell did you put in that thing?" said Bazz. "Something Akame cooked up. I wouldn't ask." said Levi. "Anyway, thanks for the help. You all said you were on vacation? I can give some suggestions for places that're less...obliterated. Least I can do."

Hours later, the Elite 4 arrived at the Takarada estate, and stood over the still-raving money-monger. "The hell's wrong with him?" said Jakuzure. Takarada suddenly jumped up and grabbed Gamagori. "Ronan, you blue bastard! Don't think I've forgotten what you did to Groot!" Gamagori tried fruitlessly to get Takarada off him as Inumuta spoke. "Hrrm. At this rate it's getting more difficult to track our new friends. I need to-Gamagori, could you tell him to stop making so much noise?" "Takarada, stop gnawing my arm RIGHT NOW!"

Jakuzure sighed. "It's only gonna get weirder, isn't it?"

Part V. The Clothless Star

The four Sternritter stood dumbfounded. "Jugo..." said Bazz, "are you sure this is the place that guy was talking about?" "Y-yes Bazz-B. This is the address he gave..." The four stood before a large resort hotel. The sign read "Nudist Beach Hotel & Resort", with a smaller sign underneath that read "Clothing Optional". It was this little sign that the Quincies were focusing on. "Jugo...when that Levi chap called and made reservations for us...did he mention this one little detail at all?" asked Askin. Haschwalth shook his head.

"So...there's people here not wearing any..." said Bambi. "W-well..." began Haschwalth, "I assume there are people who are wearing their clothes...maybe there aren't that many nudists here..." The Sternritter entered the hotel...and the entire lobby was filled with nude guests. The workers were wearing only gloves, boots, belts (with the hotel's logo), bow ties and sunglasses. The four Quincy had stupified looks on their faces, and were blushing wildly. "Didn't that joker say this was the highest-rated hotel in the region?" asked Bambi. "I don't think I wanna know how the rest of 'em are..." added Bazz.

The Sternritter approached the reception desk. "Ummm, excuse me?" asked Haschwalth. Suddenly a blue-haired man popped up from under the desk wearing the same uniform as the other workers, as "Ping Pong Circulate" began playing. His nipples and crotch were glowing purple. "Hey there!" he began, "Welcome to Nudist Beach! Can I help you with anything?" Haschwalth stuttered to speak while the others could only stare in silence. "Uhhhh...a friend of ours called and reserved us some rooms..." "Oh, good! I'll just need your information..." Jugo handed over the paperwork he got from Levi as the blue-haired man looked through a list of names. "Ah, here it is! Alright Mr. Haschwalth, you're all set. You got reservations from Takarada, huh? Funny, I thought his only friends were dollar bills..."

Jugo thought back to when Levi called and set up their reservations. He cleared his throat before he began speaking. "Yo bitches! I got some homies here who could use a reservation, ya dig?" Jugo was still astonished by how convincingly Levi pulled off the impersonation. Back in the present, the blue-haired man was speaking. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Aikuro Mikisugi. I'm the owner of this hotel. If you need anything, just ask...oh, one more thing. If you're coming to dinner tonight, just remember that it's the only place where clothing is required. Just a heads-up so nobody gets embarrassed." "I don't think anybody staying here is worried about being embarrassed..." thought Bambi.

Later, the Quincies were standing in front of their rooms. "Hunh..." began Jugo, "he only booked us two rooms..." Bambi began blushing madly. "A-are you serious?! Y-you three take one then!" "Are you kidding?!" yelled Bazz, "That'd mean two of us would have to share a bed! And I am NOT sleeping next to this doofus!" Askin appeared annoyed. "I know that isn't me you're pointing at, Bazzard." Bambi was still blushing. "Well you morons'll have to figure something out! I'm a lady, dammit! I need my privacy!" "We're staying in a freakin' nudist hotel!" shouted Bazz, "Privacy is the last thing you should be thinking about!" "Grrr...oh fine!" She suddenly grabbed Jugo's arm. "If that's how it is I'll stay with Jugo! He has more dignity in his left pinkie than you chuckleheads have in your combined bodies!" Jugo was flabbergasted. "W-what?!" he said nervously. Bazz and Askin's annoyance grew as they shouted in unison, "I have to stay in the same room as this creep?! Who the hell're you calling a creep?! You, you creep!" They continued to bicker as Bambi opened the door to one of the rooms. "Come on, Jugo. You can help me unpack." Jugo's mouth could only exude a nervous sound.

Part VI. The Clothless Star 2

Bazz and Askin were staring blankly at the sight before them. The walls of the room they were to stay in were covered in images of Mikisugi. "Well...looks like somebody's full of himself..." said Askin. They looked at the nightstand in-between the beds and what appeared to be a small statue of Mikisugi was on it. A small switch was on the bottom. "I ain't touchin' that shit." said Bazz. Askin hesitantly flicked the switch and, sure enough, the statue's nipples and crotch began glowing. Bazz cringed at the sight of this. "Is that really what we're stuck with this whole visit?!" "Well..." began Askin, "I'm sure what Jugo and Bambi-chan have in their room is just as bad..."

The room Haschwalth and Bambi were staying in was nothing short of regal, with furnishings and drapery usually expected of a monarch's room. "Holy shit." said Bambi. "This is...astounding. It's akin to His Majesty's quarters..." said Jugo. "Hmmm? What's this?" In-between the beds was an oil painting that appeared to be "Napoleon Crossing the Alps"...only instead of the French leader riding the horse, it was Mikisugi. The name "Bonaparte" on the rock in the lower-left hand corner was replaced with "Aikuro". "Well I guess it can't all be perfect..." said Bambi.

"So, Bambietta..." began Jugo nervously, "why did you immediately grab for me?" Bambi paused for a moment. "Well...let me put it this way. If you were gonna be living in the same space as somebody, who'd you go with? The knight, the jester or the village idiot?" "Hmmm...fair enough I suppose. A bit harsh, but fair enough." said Jugo, internally trying to figure out who between the two were the jester and idiot. "Besides," began Bambi, "having those two stuck in the same room together should be a riot. Bazz is so damn good at overreacting. And I think Le Vaar might be gay." Jugo was caught off guard by the statement. "What makes you think that?" "Well I heard him singing in the shower the other morning. He's the only man I've ever known who knows all the words to 'Send in the Clowns'."

"Also..." said Bambi, "if anyone here's gonna end up seeing my ass it's not gonna be those two. They're in my top five of 'people who I'd prefer it if they never saw my rump'. Right up there with Gigi, Pernida and that shit-eating PePe. No man who willingly wears a diaper should ever be allowed near a member of the opposite sex."

Later, in the main lobby, a familiar quartet stood in front of the receptionist's desk. "What do you mean that naked lunatic isn't available?!" yelled Gamagori. "Tell him it's urgent! These people may be dangerous!" "You don't need to yell, y'know." said Sanageyama. "I'm not yelling!" yelled Gamagori. Nearby, Inumuta was on his laptop as Jakuzure leaned against the desk, with a bored look on her face. "Strange, isn't it?" began Inumuta, "all that we did to eliminate the Life Fibers and there are still people who prefer to remain without clothing..." "Yeah, freakin' fascinating." said Jakuzure unenthusiastically. "Look, can we just finish up here already? Why're we pestering these weirdos anyway? There isn't any-" Jakuzure was interrupted by a voice yelling at another receptionist. She looked towards the source and was mesmerized.

"Yeah, can I speak to the owner please and thank you?" said Bazz. "I'd like to ask about the excessive amount of _him_ that's present in our room?" "I'm sorry, sir, but he's not-" Flames began to eminate from Bazz. "S-sorry, sir, I'll go see what I can do!" "Sigh, oh dear..." began Inumuta, "such an uncouth scene, wouldn't you say Jaku-Jakuzure?" Inumuta looked away from his laptop long enough to realize that Jakuzure was no longer standing next to him, but was now next to Bazz-B.

"Hey..." began Jakuzure, "you got a problem with the naked dummy?" "Yeah, I do. Dude plastered his picture all over my room. I don't need his bare ass staring at me while I'm sleeping." "Uggh, tell me about it. Dude flashes his junk everywhere, even in front of girls!" "Damn. I might not be the nicest guy out there, but even I know not to do that kind of shit." "Right?!" "Hey, wait...yeah, I remember you now. You were at the taco stand staring at us." "I...yeah. O-only cuz these bozos I'm with were so hell-bent on stalking you all." "So ya got your own band of nutjobs, huh? I know the feeling." "Really?" "Oh, the stories I could tell you..." "I'd love to hear them. Maybe over a bite?" "Can't argue with a pretty girl offering food. Sure thing. I'm Bazz-B." "Nonon. So tell me about your idiots..." The two then began walking away.

Inumuta was staring, dumbfounded by what he had seen. Sanageyama walked over. "Man, these receptionist morons are the worst. Hey, what's up with you? And where the hell's Jakuzure?" Inumuta said nothing. "What in the world just happened?" was all he could think.

Part VII. Dinner La Dinner

"I'm sorry, Bazzard, could you repeat that? You have a what now?" said Askin. The two were wearing white suits with blue crosses on the back. "I...have a date. It's this girl I met in the lobby today. She's one of the ones from the taco place." "Uh-huh. And she's bringing her harem with her then?" "Yeah. Says it's to talk things over." "Uh-huh. Bazzard, how many ways can you imagine this going badly? Cuz I've already thought of 37." The two left the room and saw Haschwalth standing outside, wearing the same suit. "Jugo, where's Bambi-chan?" asked Askin. "Still getting dressed. She insisted I wait out here." replied Jugo. "By 'insisted', you mean she threatened to blow you up if you didn't?" asked Bazz. "...Correct." said Jugo.

Minutes later, the door opened. Bambi was wearing a white dress, with white gloves and boots, all with a blue cross on them. The three male Quincies were staring at her, not saying a word. "What're you girls lookin' at?" asked Bambi. "Er, Bambietta..." began Jugo, "that look, is rather..." "Dayuuuum, gurl!" exclaimed Bazz. "...precisely." added Jugo. "Yeah, yeah, okay..." said Bambi, blushing, "can we get this over with, please?"

The four arrived at the main dining hall, where everybody was fully clothed...minus the workers, who were wearing everything except pants. "Oh, come on!" said Bambi, annoyed. "Well I guess they've gotta keep up their schtick somehow..." said Askin. "How 'bout they do it in a way where I'm not throwing up while I'm trying to eat?!" replied Bambi. "I see we're not the only disgusted ones." said a voice from behind. The Elite 4 were standing there, each wearing black dress-clothing (though Sanageyama had his suit unbuttoned). "We keep telling His Nakedness to tone it down a notch, but I think he sees it as an excuse to be even more perverted." said Jakuzure. "Oh, hey Bazz..." "Oh, hey. Dayuuuum gurl." said Bazz. "Isn't that the same thing you said to-" began Bambi before Askin placed his hand over her mouth. "So, um, should we go ahead and seat ourselves?" said Askin. As they began to walk to their table, Askin removed his hand, only for Bambi to grab him by the collar. "Listen well, you little death-dealing fairy. If you put your sweaty-ass hands over my mouth ever again...I'll blast them off." "Y-you mean my hands, right?" "No. THEM."

The group sat at the table, the last being a visably distraught Askin. "What's wrong with him?" asked Gamagori. "I've been asking myself that same question for a LONG time." replied Bambi. "So...are we going to begin discussing things now?" asked Jugo. "Not yet. We're missing somebody. They'll be here shortly." said Inumuta.

Outside, a helicopter was flying closer to the hotel. "Alright, you should be good from here." said the pilot. "Alright, good." said the passenger. As they were about to jump off, the copter began to move about a bit, causing the passenger to fall out unintentionally. "Gah! What was that?!" The ensuing back-and-forth could be heard from within the dining hall. "Iori, you clumsy fool, what was that?!" "Er, sorry, Lady Satsuki, I got a little nervous." "I could've broken something, you lunatic!" "I said I was sorry, jeez..." "Would 'sorry' mean anything if my ankle had twisted? Do you even really know how to properly fly one of these?" "Of course." "Really now? When did you even get a liscense?" "...this morning."

After a few more exchanges (involving some words that probably shouldn't be repeated) the helicopter could be heard flying away. "What was that all about?" asked Bazz. "That would be our boss." said Sanageyama. With the clack of a high heel, Satsuki entered, an intense light behind her. "Clumsy flight skills aside, at least I'm not late." "Hey, ya think you could tone that light down a bit?" asked Bazz. "My inner light cannot be tempered, do not even-" "No, I don't mean figuratively, I mean that light directly behind you. Can't see a damn thing." "Oh, my apologies." The light dimmed a bit. "Better?" "Mmmm...maybe just a bit more." Again, it dimmed. "How about now?" "Eh, good enough."

"Anyways..." began Satsuki, "I believe there are matters that need to be discussed?" Suddenly, Mikisugi popped up. "Well now, looks like we've managed to get the gang together. I'm so thrilled I might end up losing my underwear." "Do that and die, pervert." said Bambi and Jakuzure simultaneously. "So, shall we get started?" said Mikisugi. "Not unless you put on some pants." replied the girls.

"...I see." said Satsuki after a discussion. "So you're simply here for a vacation then?" "Yes," began Jugo, "we are. We don't mean any harm to anyone. If we gave any sort of indication of being a threat, I apologize." "There is no need. It was a simple understanding." "See, told you all it was nothing." said Sanageyama. "But somebody insisted they were a threat." "I hope that's not me you're talking about." retorted Inumuta. "Hey, Four-Eyes." began Bambi, "Didn't your mom ever tell you not to use a laptop at dinner?" "Well, my mother isn't here right now." "That's got jack-all to do with what I'm saying. What's even in there that's so damn important?" "My data." "That code for 'my porn'?" "Don't be insane, I have no interest in pornography." "Yeah, okay, sure."

"Hey, watch this." whispered Bazz to Jakuzure. "Burner Finger 1." A beam of fire hit the very edge of Inumuta's laptop, starting a small fire. Inumuta began to panic and attempt to put it out. "Gah, my po-my data!" he yelled. "What was that? Did you start to say something just now?" said Bazz as Jakuzure laughed. "Boy, that must be some intense stuff if you're so protective of it." said Askin. "Must be the HARDcore stuff." said Sanageyama. Everyone glared at him. "Oh, I get it. I'm saying stupid stuff out loud again." "Well at least you admit it. Progress!" said Jakuzure.

"Haschwalth." Satsuki whispered. "I wish to discuss something with you, in private. It does not have to be immediately." "Oh? About what, exactly?" "As I said, I'd prefer to discuss it later, in private." As they spoke, Bazz was standing up, and holding off Inumuta as he attempted to retrieve his laptop, which Bazz was holding up, out of reach. Jakuzure was laughing hysterically at this. Bambi was filming it. "Oh dear." said Jugo.

"Lady Satsuki." whispered Gamagori, "Are you really going to ask him?" "Yes, Gamagori. However...I'd prefer them to enjoy themselves for a while before I ask anything of them." "Are you sure about doing it?" "Yes...I am. I know it will be a lot to ask but...even with the Life Fibers dealt with...I fear we may not be completely out of danger."

A few days later, Kinagase was closing up the taco stand after another stressful day. "Feh. They really don't pay me enough for this crap." He heard the door open, and looked to see who it was. "Hey, don't you see the sign-huh?" Four figures stood wearing white uniforms, with hoods over their heads. One was noticeably taller than the other three. "Sorry, but when someone sees the words 'Taco Stand' anywhere they can't help but look." said the tall one. "Yeah, well..." began Kinagase, reaching for his gun, "There's two things you need to know. One: closed means closed. Two: we don't really take kindly to suspicious hooded weirdos around here." As he drew his weapon, a large tendril emerged from one of the hooded figures and pinned Kinagase to the wall.

"I have two questions." the figure said. "There is a faint Reiatsu trail that passes through this area. The Reiatsu belongs to the ones we are seeking, but it becomes less clear further down the road. How long ago did they pass through? And where are they now?" "Bite me, freak. I ain't telling you jack." "You have refused to answer my questions. I now have no choice but to damage you until you answer." Another of the figures, who seemed to be the leader, approached Kinagase. "Oh, stop. If you damage him then he might feed us false information to get out of his punishment. Now then, let me make this simpler for you. Did four unusual people pass through here at any point recently?" "Grrr...yeah, okay, sure. Plenty of people like that come through here. There were these weirdos from last week..." "And do you know where they are now?" "Not a damn clue. Only place they could've gotten to from this road is Osaka. Not like anyone'd want to go there in the state it's in." "Thank you. You've been especially helpful." He turned to the remaining figure. "Do what you want with him." "Oh, good good~. You're so kind~." "Hey, what the hell are you-GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The lead hooded figure walked outside as the screams continued. The figure with the tendrils soon followed. "My data shows that Osaka is in the general direction of where the Reiatsu trail fades. This is most likely not a coincidence." "Oh, no. There really aren't any coincidences. I'm certain we're getting closer." The tall figure soon caught up. "And when we find them? What then?" "It's simple." began the leader, "His Majesty decreed that should they be captives of an unknown enemy, to simply bring them back to the Wandenreich. However, if there is treason afoot, well...we know how much His Majesty detests any sort of disobediance."

The lead figure smirked. "Yes...but there is no reason to believe that there is treachery at play...right, Haschwalth?"

Part VIII. Kill the Devotion

Haschwalth was sitting in a pristine room. It had been a few days since the dinner with Satsuki, and Jugo felt that it was about time to speak with her. She soon entered the room. "Haschwalth. Thank you for honoring my request to speak with you." "Of course. I am nothing if not a man of my word." "Care for some tea? I can get Soroi in here..." "No need, I'm fine, thank you." "Have your friends been enjoying themselves?" "Yes, they have. Last I checked your pink-haired friend was still trying to convince Bazz-B to go in the pool. For myriad reasons I can see that not working." "Haha, I bet. Though knowing Nonon she won't give up that easily. She seems to have taken quite a liking to him, which in and of itself is astounding...truth be told, it's one of the reasons why what I need to talk to you about is so important."

"Haschwalth...what are your feelings regarding Yhwach?" Haschwalth was stunned. "How do you-" "I've spoken with your friends. They told me much of him. Of how he mercilessly and indiscriminantly slaughters subordinate and enemy alike. Of how his need for battle is as physical as it is mental. So, I will ask again...what are your feelings regarding him?" Haschwalth's expression became serious. "If you indeed spoke with the others...then you should be aware of my position within the Wandenreich." "Yes, of course...you are Yhwach's right hand. His eyes while he sleeps. His lifeline. But I did not ask for your position in regards to him. I asked for how you regard him."

Haschwalth pondered the question. For all the time he had served Yhwach, he never once questioned his monarch's motives. He simply served, no questions asked. What reason did he have to question His Majesty's morality? So he simply asked Satsuki a question of his own. "Why are you asking me this? What is it that you really want?" Satsuki stood up. "I want you...to join with me, Haschwalth." Haschwalth was stunned. "You are nothing like that man whom you claim to be a king. From what I have seen, you would be better off serving a different cause. A more noble cause. This world...this world was threatened, not too long ago, by a force known as the Life Fibers. They were defeated...but not eliminated entirely. They are still out there in the universe. If they were to return, humanity's ability to fend them off would surely be hampered. This world is vulnerable. People with greater power are needed. People like you."

"Your friends...from what they have told me, they are more than willing to abandon the Wandenreich, and stay here. They do not have nearly the loyalty to Yhwach that you do. They referred to him as a tyrant, a parasite. They have no intention of going back. So, I will ask you Haschwalth...are you willing to do the same?" Jugo sat in silence for a moment, before speaking. "Do...do you even know what you're asking me to do? To abandon the life and position I have held for so long? For a threat that may never come?" "See, about that...the threat may be coming sooner than we thought. Inumuta picked up a signal, close to where you all entered our world. The four energy signatures were remarkably similar to you all." Haschwalth's eyes widened. "I'm guessing by that look on your face that you know what that means. And judging by the reports of violence and dissapearances in areas where the signatures appeared, they do not have the same intentions as you all. We have no idea what these people are fully capable of...but you do." Haschwalth, as he had been for most of the conversation, remained silent. "At the speed they are travelling at...they will reach Osaka in approximately two days. That gives us time to prepare ourselves and to evacuate everybody else. Your friends have already expressed their willingness to fight alongside us." She moved closer to Jugo. "If I alone cannot convince you, then I implore that you listen to them. Hear from your own people what they think of your king."

Satsuki began to walk out of the room. "If anything else, take this remaining time to enjoy yourself. Regardless of your decision, at least come away from this with some good memories." After she left, Haschwalth remained in his own thoughts. How absurd this whole situation was, he thought. There was no way he could turn against His Majesty.

Could he?

Part IX. Kill the Devotion 2

"You two...are serious about this?" Jugo asked. Bazz and Askin nodded their heads. "That's right." said Askin, "We're through. Finished. Done listening to the orders of a madman." "You can't really be surprised by this, Jugo." added Bazz. "Bazzard." began Jugo, "Is this because of that girl? Are you truly willing to abandon our world for her?" "You know damn well that ain't the only reason, Jugo." "And you, Le Vaar. What reasoning do you have for this?" "Honestly? I'm through with killing for Yhwach. Just taking lives to quench his thirst. What kind of existence is that?"

"Also..." began Askin, "that Inumuta chap has need of my abilities. All my life, this power of mine has only been good for killing. Hence 'The Deathdealing', right? But he says there are other things. Medical things. Things like determining the lethal dose of any given substance without having to kill anybody. Without going to war. Do you get what I'm saying, Jugo?" Haschwalth was silent. "Jugo..." began Bazz, "do you remember the day my village was destroyed? The day your forest was burnt to the ground? You remember who did it, right?" "Yes...it was Yhwach." "Let me ask you this...has he ever given you a reason why he did those things?" "...No." "Really? Strange...I thought as his right hand, he told you everything. Do you see what I'm getting at here? There's no reason for anything he does other than for his own benefit. Well, I'm through doing things for him. Now if you excuse me, Nonon wants to take me to the orchestra. They're actually pretty damn interesting when you sit down and listen to 'em. Kinda like people. See ya 'round, Jugo." After Bazz left, Askin started to leave himself. "Remember this, Jugo. Yhwach may claim to see the future, but can he see anything that doesn't involve himself? Should you really be a part of that future? I know my answer already...be seeing you..."

Later that night, Jugo lay in bed, still thinking over everything he'd heard. A voice began to speak, and as it went on, Jugo pretended to be asleep, not wanting to interrupt.

"Jugo..." began Bambi, "I don't know if you can hear me right now, and frankly I don't care. I'm saying my piece. I know how loyal you are to Yhwach but...please don't go back with them. I...we need you here. We finally know what a real existence feels like. If we go back now...we'll either be killed for treason, or forced to fight and die against those damn Shinigami. I don't want to do that. Bazz doesn't want to do that. Askin doesn't want to do that. We want to live. And we want you here with us. We can actually live here. That damn palace...that isn't living. The moment we joined with Yhwach, we were dead. Consined to the fact that we would die, and end up a part of him. Now we have hope. We have a chance to live. Tomorrow...our old comrades will come. And they'll try to kill everything to get us back, dead or alive. And let me tell you, I'd rather die than go back to being Yhwach's slave."

She stood beside Jugo. "Whatever you decide to do...it's your decision, and we have to respect that decision. But we've made ours. Tomorrow, we fight to maintain the lives we've found. And I hope to God you're there with us." She began to move her hand towards Jugo, before pulling it back. "I...good night, Jugo." She went back to bed, leaving Jugo to lay there. If he wasn't conflicted before, he certainly was now.

The next day, in Osaka, the preparations were nearly complete for the Sternritter's arrival. "Alright, everyone's evacuated." said Mikisugi, now in the main control room within the Takarada estate. "Good." said Satsuki. "Is everyone in position?" The Elite 4 and Sternritter had split into different areas of the city: Gamagori in one area, Inumuta and Askin in another, Jakuzure and Bambi in another, and Sanageyama and Bazz in yet another. The Elites were wearing replicas of their Goku uniforms (stitched by Iori after realizing he was better off stitching than flying), while the Quincies wore their Sternritter uniforms, minus the hooded cloaks, and no Wandenreich emblems anywhere. "All present and accounted for, Lady Satsuki." said Inumuta. "If our calculations are correct, they'll go to where the spiritual energy is concentrated. Our uniforms combined with the Quincies' Reiatsu should more than suffice." "Excellent." replied Satsuki. "Is there any sign of Haschwalth?" "...Not yet." said Bambi.

The Sternritter Grandmaster was in his room, sitting amongst his own thoughts, and staring at his Quincy Cross. He closed his eyes. "I...am damned regardless...I know what must be done." He stood up, sword in hand, and proceeded to leave.

In the control room, the sensory equipment began going off. "Energy influx incoming!" yelled Mikisugi. "It's the Quincies! Get yourselves ready down there!"

Pillars of blue flame appeared before the Elite 4 and rebel Quincy. Within the pillars were the Sternritter. They emerged from the flames and removed their hoods.

Sternritter "S": Mask de Masculine.

Sternritter "K": BG9.

Sternritter "Z": Giselle Gewelle.

Sternritter "J": Quilge Opie.

"Well now..." said Quilge, "what an interesting sight this is..."

Part X. traitorZ

"Hmmm?" Mask was looking around the area, his back turned to Gamagori. There was a small, chubby man with him. "James, I thought there was supposed to be someone here. Do you see anything?" "Not that I can see, Superstar." "Hmmm...strange." Gamagori could not believe it. "Oh my God. Does he really not know I'm here? How stupid is he?" he thought. "Well...this is probably a good thing. I can subdue him while he's distracted." Gamagori snuck up behind Mask, and raised his hand to punch him...only for Mask to grab his hand right before it hit. "Oh, there you are!" Mask proceeded to punch Gamagori away. "Trying to attack me from behind, eh?! So typical of a villain!" Gamagori stood up and shook off the punch. "Feh. Guess this guy's not as dumb as he looks."

Elsewhere, BG9 stood before Inumuta and Askin. "Askin Nakk Le Vaar. What do you think you are doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Unsatisfactory response. I am awaiting an answer." Inumuta turned to Askin. "That manner of speaking, and that appearance...is he really a Quincy? A robot? Cyborg?" "He's...complicated." answered Askin. "You have failed to respond. Very well." stated BG9. A minigun emerged from under his cloak. "It would seem I must resort to more direct measures."

In another area, Giselle was standing before Jakuzure and Bambi, smiling. "Bambi-chan...Bambi-chan...how I've missed you, Bambi-chan~." "Oh good. Gigi. Just who I needed to show up." said Bambi, sarcastically. "Friend of yours?" asked Jakuzure. "In some sense, yeah." "Time to come home, Bambi-chan~." said Giselle. "Sorry, but you'll probably be homeless for a bit. Candy-chan already moved her things into your room." "That doesn't surprise me in the least. Buzz off, Gigi. I'm not going back." "You're not? Oh, so sad...so very very sad...well, I can't do anything to change your mind, right? You know how much I suck at fighting." Jakuzure was growing increasingly annoyed. "Uggh, to hell with this, let's just waste her-" "Don't. It's a trick. She's trying to get you to make her bleed. Her blood's dangerous." Giselle cocked her head to the left a bit. "Awww, you can see right through me, huh Bambi-chan? Oh well. I don't need to fight you myself anyway. I have friends for that~." Behind Giselle appeared several people, all with glazed looks in their eyes. Kinagase and Takarada were among them. "So uh..." began Jakuzure, "What does she do with her blood, again?"

In the last area, Sanageyama and Bazz were facing Quilge, who was smirking. "Oh, what's this now? Bazz-B, have you finally turned against His Majesty?" Bazz did not say a word. "Well, we knew this would happen, didn't we? So what finally did it? The taste of freedom? Old wounds reopening? Or was it a girl?" Bazz still would not respond. "Oh, that's it, isn't it? Oh, dear. Led astray by the enticing words of a woman. How unsightly, Bazz-B!" "Tch. This guy doesn't stop talking, does he?" asked Sanageyama. "Not unless he's by himself. Even then it's doubtful." said Bazz. "Sigh...always with the rough talk, eh Bazz-B?" said Quilge. He then drew his saber. "You there. Green monkey." "The hell is it?" "Come, amuse me. I wish to test my sword skills. I had hoped that it would have been Haschwalth whom I'd face, but it seems he's not here at the moment." Quilge sneered once more. "So tell me, Bazz-B...where IS our dear Grandmaster?" "Nunya." said Bazz. "Sigh...so that's how it's going to be, hm? Oh well." said Quilge. "No matter...I can just go find him myself...after I'm finished crushing your flippant attitudes beneath my booted heel."

Elsewhere, Haschwalth stood outside the Takarada estate. Blade in hand, he entered.

Part XI. Unbalancer's Justice I: VILLAIN

"Eh? What's the matter?" said Mask, "Oh, I understand completely. The sight of a true hero is enough to render all villains immobile! Don't feel bad about it, it's perfectly natural to cower in-" Gamagori proceeded to grab Mask by the leg and toss him around, Hulk-style, for a few moments before slamming him into the ground, battered and bruised. "I wasn't cowering, I was waiting for you to stop talking, but I felt that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon." Gamagori began to walk away. "If this is what passes for a 'hero' these days, then humanity might not find salvation anytime soon."

Before he could leave, however, he heard a voice. "S-Superstar..." It was the small, chubby man, crying. "Don't die...Superstar!" Mask suddenly rose up, completely unharmed, and delivered an enormous blow to Gamagori's chest, sending him flying. "A hero must always respond to the cheers of his fans!" Gamagori slowly rose to his feet. "Urrrggh...what was that?! He looks unfazed...and his strength increased?! If it weren't for my hidden armor plating...I'd be dead for sure right now..." Gamagori tried attacking, but Mask effortlessly blocked the punch. "Star Eagle Kick!" The force of the knee attack sent Gamagori flying toward a wall. "Star Rocket Headbutt!" Mask came flying at Gamagori, head-first, and slammed into him. The Elite could barely move. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mask. "Yes, as pitiful a state as one like you deserves! Now, villain, DIE BY THE FORCE OF A HERO'S BEAM!"

As he began to fire his Star Flash, someone suddenly leapt from the shadows, landed, knocked away James with the sheer force of the impact, and the chubby man flew right into the trajectory of the beam, being blasted apart instantly. "JAMES! WHO-?!" yelled Mask.

HALLELUJAH

"NOW HOLD ON ONE SECOND!" yelled the figure. "Wha-Mankanshoku?!" said Gamagori.

"Gamagori is NOT a villain! He's actually a really cool guy! He might be mean and intimidating and he may get some pleasure from inflicting pain but other than that he's totally not a villain! So don't go around calling people villains when they clearly aren't, you masked weirdo!" said Mako.

"Mankanshoku..." said Gamagori, "what are you doing here?" "Oh, hey Gamagori! I heard you all were gonna fight so I thought you'd be in need of a medic-well, the daughter of a back-alley medic, but it sorta counts! OHMIGOSH, you're hurt!" "Mankanshoku, get away...it isn't safe around here...and I think you may have just killed that man's friend..." "Oh, that big dummy? Don't worry, he says he's a hero! Heroes don't hit unarmed girls!" Mask was fuming at this. "James...how dare you make me do that to James, you little snot! And now you speak to that villain as a friend?! You villains...you villains truly come in all forms! UNFORGIVABLE! DIE!" He fired off another Star Flash right at Mako as Gamagori's eyes widened.

"WHOAMIGOSH!" exclaimed Mako, right as Gamagori jumped to his feet and moved in front of Mako, blocking the attack with his body. "Blocked my Star Flash...how?!" said Mask. "Iron...chest plating...comes in handy..." began Gamagori. "You...what kind of 'hero' are you?! Threatening to kill an unarmed girl...it is the height of cowardice! THERE IS ONLY ONE VILLAIN HERE...AND IT'S YOU!" Mask was taken aback by the statement. "You...call ME a villain?! You DARE?! Absolutely UNFORGIVABLE! NOW YOU'VE MADE ME ANGRY! JAMES!" The remnants of James suddenly began to regenerate into multiple Jameses. "Do your best Superstar!" "You're so cool, Superstar!" "DO YOUR BEST BEST BEST SUPERSTAR!"

Mask began to grow in stature as his mask became black. "OOOOHHHHH...NOW YOU'LL SEE...THE CONSEQUENCES FOR ENRAGING A HERO...KNEEL BEFORE A HERO'S GLORIOUS FORM..." He leapt into the air as his belt emitted a glow, as he gained a cape and star-shaped halo made of light. "...AND BE ENGULFED BY HIS GODLY POWER!" "Wow, that looks so cool!" exclaimed Mako. "Mankanshoku, you're not helping!" yelled Gamagori. Mask was now flying well above their heads. "My light...shall engulf all evil!" he said. "Mankanshoku, get out of here right now!" yelled Gamagori. "But you're hurt really bad! I can't-" "I'LL BE FINE, I SAID MOVE!" "Gah-OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!" Mako proceeded to sprint away.

Mask's star symbol began to glow. "NOW PERISH...STAR FLASH...SUPER NOVA!" A huge star-shaped beam erupted from the ground around Gamagori as the Jameses caught in the blast began to disintigrate. "Heh...it might have been overdoing it to use this technique on a weakened opponent...but his very nature required punishment! Hmmm?" As the smoke cleared, Mask caught sight of something odd-in Gamagori's place was something resembling a mummy. "Yes...punishment...that's exactly what I need." "Wha-what is that?!" said Mask. "My rebuilt Goku Uniform...Shackle Regalia. I used it just in time to survive your attack. And..." The wrappings began to tear away. "This uniform...to use its true power...I need to be punished...the more punishment I take, the stronger it becomes...do you have any idea how much punishment you've just given me?"

The wrappings were completely torn away, replaced by a spiked suit of armor equipped with spiked whips. "This is Scourge Regalia...now all the punishment you've given me...I'll give it right back!" "Grrr...you...not only do you mock me with your villainous behavior...now you even look the part! You won't be satisfied unless I finish you off, huh?!" Mask began diving head-first towards Gamagori, who proceeded to strike him with the whip, knocking him into a wall. "What's the matter, 'Hero of Justice'? Can't comprehend what you're seeing?" "Gah...you bastard...broke my damn arm!" Gamagori wrapped one whip around Mask's leg, yanking him off the wall and towards him. Gamagori covered his fist in flames and, as soon as Mask was close enough, punched him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall again. "Iori showed tremendous foresight in fully upgrading our uniforms. Fighting these Quincies won't be nearly as difficult." Gamagori thought. Mask had difficulty moving. "Guh...you coward...who the hell are you?!" "It's as you've been saying, 'Superstar'..." Gamagori's chest armor opened up to reveal another face on his chest. "...I'M A VILLAIN. SCOURGE REGALIA: UNRESTRAINED EGO BLAST!" Large yellow replicas of Gamagori's face erupted from his chest and blasted Mask in rapid succession. After the smoke cleared, all that was left of the Sternritter were his boots, which were emitting smoke. Gamagori deactivated his uniform.

"Heh...and now the villain...retreats to his lair...ugh..." With that, Gamagori collapsed.

Part XII. Unbalancer's Justice II: DATA

"Eh?" uttered Quilge. "That masked fool already lost?" "Hehehe...that's what you get for being a blowhard..." said Giselle, elsewhere.

"Hunh..." began Askin, "looks like someone got cocky." "Yes...my sensors are detecting one less Quincy within range..." said Inumuta. "You...don't seem all that concerned by your comrade's defeat." "He brought about his demise through his own foolishness. Why should I be concerned?" said BG9. "No concern at all for a fallen comrade. I can't even imagine why anyone would want to leave your organization." said Inumuta.

"Your sarcasm rings hollow." said BG9. "It makes no difference. I have already finished analyzing you and your abilities." "As have I." retorted Inumuta. "Hey, you." he whispered to Askin. "I need you to go make a call for me." "Eh?! Right now? I'm fairly certain that now isn't the time to order take-out-" "Not THAT kind of call, smart one. I need you to call Mikisugi. Tell him I need some...packages delivered. He'll know what it means." "Uh-huh. And you expect me to do it without our metallic friend here blasting me to shreds first?" "Don't worry. I can hold him here for at least a little while." "Keep thinking that. Eh, whatever, I'll do it. Try not to die too quickly..." Askin sprinted off.

"You don't seem all that concerned with him running away." said Inumuta. "There are only two reasons that he would be doing so, both of them irrelevant. He is either running due to coming to the logical conclusion that fighting me with his abilities would be pointless, or he is attempting to go request aid. Both options will achieve the same fruitless result." replied BG9. "Is that so? Well, at least I know that I have your full attention. I can analyze you further without any distractions. Shall we?" The stars on Inumuta's uniform glowed as he began transforming. "3-Star Goku Uniform: Probe Regalia."

"This Goku uniform wasn't designed for direct combat. As long as my packages get here quickly, I can get out of this in one piece. Still...what an opportunity for direct research. If he doesn't end up killing me...I'll be so grateful for this opportunity." Inumuta thought.

A minigun emerged from under BG9's cloak and he began firing at Inumuta, who disappeared from sight. Inumuta moved towards BG9 in an attempt to attack the Sternritter, only for a tendril to emerge from BG9's cloak and strike the Elite, undoing his invisibility. "Optical Camouflage. A clever attempt, but nothing my sensors cannot detect." The Elite rose to his feet. "Urff...well, there goes my stalling tactic. Great...guess I need to do this the hard way." Ropes emerged from Inumuta's wrists and headed towards BG9, only for the Quincy's tendrils to grab them. He pulled Inumuta and flung him into a building. The Elite fell to the ground, his headpiece broken apart. "I had thought you were capable of more than just petty tricks. I am dissapointed." said BG9. "I have a question. What exactly did you intend to do against me?" Inumuta rose up, in obvious pain. "Urrr..." He noticed something drawing near. "Heh...I thought you'd never ask. Here is my answer."

Six two-legged mecha descended from the surrounding buildings. "Unmanned, remote-controlled Dotonbori Robos. Made specifically to keep soldiers unexposed. Hmph, imagine, Nudist Beach making something to keep people unexposed..." said Inumuta. "You see, I knew that my Uniform didn't have enough raw power to defeat you head-on...so I decided to bring in the heavy equipment. A shame. Perhaps you should reconsider the apathy you show towards your comrades...past and present. Farewell, Quincy." Inumuta pressed a button on his wrist and the DTRs began to unload their weaponry on BG9. Inumuta turned his back to the smoke caused by the weapon-fire. "Hmmm, a shame. Nothing left to analyze, it would seem. Oh well-"

The scientist's eyes widened as the smoke cleared. He turned around and was astounded by what he was seeing. BG9 was unfazed by the assault, the only damage being that his cloak was destroyed. A single, glowing circle appeared beneath his helmet. "I am guessing from your expression that you expected that attack to defeat me?" said BG9. "Again you are incorrect. Again you underwhelm." Several studs appeared across BG9's chest. "Perhaps you should have reconsidered your arrogance in believing such methods could be my undoing. Farewell." The Quincy fired the studs at Inumuta, creating an explosion. The smoke began to clear as Inumuta's body fell limply to the ground.

BG9 walked over to Inumuta, as several tendrils emerged from his chest and attached themselves to the fallen Elite. "Even with your underwhelming effort, your uniform should provide some useful data. You can at least perish while knowing that your existence will remain within by data-banks for eternity." Suddenly, Inumuta smirked. "Heh...are you certain about that?" he said. BG9 suddenly felt himself weakening, and released his tendrils immediately. "Gah...what is this...what did you do to me?!" "My trump card...before coming here, I had a failsafe installed into my uniform...if I ever felt that my data had been compromised...I could release the failsafe...and release innumerous viruses into my uniform's circuits. I despise having to taint my own data...but I fear there was no other option." BG9 began to shake nervously. "You...you mean that I have been..." The DTRs began to re-arm themselves. "Thank you for understanding...and now to repeat myself..."

"FAREWELL...QUINCY."

The mechas once again unloaded on the weakened BG9. When the smoke cleared, BG9 collapsed to the ground, his armor heavily damaged.

Soon after, Askin walked over to Inumuta. The Elite's uniform (what was left of it) had been deactivated. "Well, that was messy. And you look like shit." said Askin. "Hmph...well lucky for me I'm not planning on entering any beauty contests anytime soon." said Inumuta. "I must admit...such a direct assault is usually out of my realm of comfort...but getting to analyze such a being...should make it all worth it." "Hunh. Even in your current state all you're thinking about is your data. Howzabout we concentrate on you not dying first?" "Yes...yes of course. That's probably the important thing...but oh...oh the things I can achieve with that data...I simply can't stop thinking about it..." "Hey...hey now. Don't go silent on me. I already called that Nudist chap, he'll be here pronto. Just don't get all quiet like that..." "Oh, don't worry, I'm not dying...not yet, at least. Just let me rest my eyes for a second..."

Askin sat by the unconscious Inumuta, and waited. "All this shit, all this hassle...all cuz we took a damn vacation. Guess that's what we get for not choosing our boss wisely. This needs to end...these people don't need any more death and destruction. That's all the Wandenreich brings. And that's why...we need to stop it. We need to be the cure...for the poison we brought here."

Part XIII. Unbalancer's Justice III: EVIL

Bambi had a surprised look on her face. "What's up?" asked Jakuzure. "The big guy...and the dude with the glasses...I can barely sense their spiritual force..." "What?! You're saying they're-" "No, they're not dead...barely. They still have some energy, but it's faint. The ones they were fighting though..."

As Bambi spoke, a needle came flying towards her neck, which she promptly grabbed without looking. She looked over and saw Kinagase holding his gun. "Really, Gigi? Could you tell your spooky harem here that attacking someone while their back's turned is kinda dirty?" Giselle, sitting on top of a small building, cocked her head to the side. "Anh? You're saying something about being dirty? Well, I wouldn't be talking, Bambi-chan~." "The hell's that supposed to-" Takarada tried to lunge at Bambi from behind, only for her to swat him aside. "-mean?" "Oh, don't pretend that you don't know, Bambi-chan. I mean, how else would you describe someone who lures perfectly good soldiers into her room just so she can chop them in half?" Jakuzure was surprised. "What?" Bambi remained silent. "Not a word, eh? Too bad. I mean, I hope you can see just how hilarious this all is. You cut people up into nice little chunks...smiling like a maniac while doing it...and now all it takes to turn you around is a little time away from home? Bambi-chan, please. I expect this sort of thing from Bazz-B. Be thankful that I'm not a sadist like you, because if I was..." Giselle took on a depraved expression. "...I'd be laughing my ass off at this."

A small explosion suddenly occured on Giselle's shoulder, much to her surprise. "Go to hell, Gigi. You think I don't know about all the shit I've pulled? I know fully well...and I'm saying I'm done. I can talk about living in that frozen box listening to a petty madman for years and being driven crazy by it. But I'm not giving an excuse. I did horrible things. _Everybody_ in that damn place did horrible things. But you know what? For all the people I've killed...at least I didn't make them my slaves afterwards."

Giselle seemed irritated by the statement. "Always have something to say about everything, eh? Oh Bambi-chan~. _You're so adorable it makes me wanna vomit~!_ OK everyone~! Bambi-chan and her pink little friend need a spanking~! First one to do it gets a nice little reward~!" "Got any ideas?" asked Bambi, "Judging from their looks those people were still alive when Gigi zombified them. I'm afraid I might hurt 'em pretty bad with my powers. Ya got anything?" Jakuzure smiled. "Oh I've got a few tricks~." A helicopter appeared overhead. "Let me show ya how a performer puts on a show~." The stars on Jakuzure's uniform began glowing as she started transforming. The helicopter's doors opened as musical instruments began pouring out and assembling around Jakuzure. When the transformation was complete, the instruments had combined into a large tank-like vehicle with numerous speakers on it. "3-Star Goku Uniform: Symphony Regalia Presto!"

"A TANK?! You've been packing a TANK?!" said an astounded Bambi. "With a performance like this ya gotta go big. Here, ya might need these." Jakuzure tossed Bambi a pair of headphones with a snake design on them. "Now..." Jakuzure took out her baton. "Let's take a little trip to the dark side~!" The speakers began blaring "The Imperial March", causing the zombies to cover their ears in an attempt to lessen the pain. Giselle also clasped her ears, before clumsily falling from her perch. "Really, this is the song you're going with?" said Bambi loudly. "Of course! It's for effect! Just like that show with the nerds says, 'It lets people know that I am awesome and to be feared'!" said Jakuzure, speaking the TV quote with an Indian accent.

After the song finished playing out, the zombies were lying on the ground, unconscious. Giselle was still conscious, but clasping her ears. "Uggghh...that hurt...you really gotta be that brutal with a girl like me?" "Oh give it a rest, dude." said Jakuzure. "Huh...?" Giselle responded. "Um, Nonon, I wouldn't..." said Bambi. "Oh please, I'm tired of playing pretend. It's freaking obvious. 'Scent of a Woman' this guy does NOT have." Giselle was not pleased by the insinuation. "You've done it now...OH YOU'VE DONE IT NOW~! COME ON OUT~!" yelled Giselle. Suddenly, someone leapt from behind the girls and promptly cut the tank in two. The ensuing explosion sent the girls flying into a wall. "Uggghh, what the hell was that?!" said Bambi. "Ouch...damn, thank God this uniform's protected, I'd be a gonner for sure..." said Jakuzure. "...Huh? Wait a sec, that's..."

A girl, skin tinted a dark red, stood before the girls, with swords in hand-one a red blade resembling half of a scissor, the other resembling an enormous knife. "OK, Ryuko-chan~!" said Giselle, "Now teach these creeps a lesson~!"

Part XIV. Unbalancer's Justice III. EVIL 2

Mako was carrying Gamagori on her back, demonstrating upper body strength unexpected of somebody her size. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. "Urf...what is it Mankanshoku?" asked Gamagori weakly. "My Mako senses are tingling! That can mean only one thing-!"

Elsewhere, Sanageyama noticed something. "Huh? What's wrong?" asked Bazz. "This presence...it seems...familiar..."

Within the control room in the estate, Satsuki also took notice of something. At the same time, the sensory equipment picked up a large signal. "A large amount of energy just appeared in the city!" said Mikisugi. "That power...that presence..." began Satsuki, "It has to be..."

"Ryuko...Matoi...?" uttered a stunned Jakuzure. "Who is that girl...?" thought Bambi, "Wait a second...is that...a Zanpakuto?! How's that even possible...she isn't a Shinigami...and it seems like Nonon knows who she is...what the hell's going on?!" "Hey, hold on a sec..." Nonon began thinking, "She's wearing that Kamui again...I thought it got destroyed...and what's up with that big sword? Is this really Matoi?"

Giselle skipped over and put her arms around Ryuko. "Isn't she the cutest~? I found her sleeping on the side of the road! Guess her mommy never taught her not to be so careless like that~. All it took was one little drop of blood on her head...one teeny-weeny drop and all this power is mine to control...I absolutely love it~!" She leaned in closer. "OK, Ryuko-chan. Gut 'em like fish for me~!"

Ryuko began to approach the girls. "Yeah, OK. Anything ya say." she said. Nonon tried to stand, but sat back down, wincing in pain. Her arm was broken. "Aw, hell...figures. Just had to be Matoi, huh?" Bambi stood up. "Damn, hate to have to do this-!" She launched a sphere of her Reishi towards Ryuko, causing an explosion on her chest, leaving a hole exposing her heart. "Aw shit!" exclaimed Bambi, "Damn wounds must be messing with my aim, I didn't mean to-" Suddenly, threads began appearing within the hole, fixing the wound completely. Even her clothing had repaired itself. "What the-?!" said Bambi. "Well, we're screwed." said Nonon. Ryuko chuckled. "Heh. It'll take more than some cheap fireworks to put me down, bitch!"

Giselle was sitting nearby, watching, with a gleeful look on her face. "Heeheehee...I don't even need to heal her or anything...she can just do it on her own...you're so awesome, Ryuko-chan..."

"Crap..." Nonon thought, "She's way too much. At this rate she'll chop us to bits in no time-" Suddenly a large pillar of light appeared in front of Nonon. When it faded, Bambi was floating a few inches off the ground, with wings of light and a star-shaped halo. "Alright...you made me use this annoying Vollstandig. At least now I don't have to hold back." Ryuko smirked. "Ha. Now that's more like it. Howzabout we make this a fair fight?" She tried to use the release on her glove, only for it to not work. "The hell? Hey Senketsu, what's your problem?!" "I'm sorry Ryuko, but I'm afraid I can't help you here." "Why the hell not?!" "I refuse to consume any of that twisted girl's blood. It would seem inevitable that I'll fall under her sway eventually, but until then I won't help you in the slightest." Bambi looked confused by the scene. "Is she, um...is she talking to her clothes?" she asked. "Yeah, that's...that's a thing she does. I wouldn't lose sleep over it." replied Nonon.

"Grrr! What a pain in the ass!" said Ryuko angrily. "Fine, be that way. I'll kill these bitches myself!" She lunged towards Bambi, who promptly threw numerous Reishi spheres at her. The explosions left numerous holes all over Ryuko's body, though she quickly regenerated. Ryuko lunged at Bambi again, and slashed at her, breaking one of her wings. "Aw dammit!" Bambi thought, "How the hell do I stop this chick? As long as she has those threads, she'll just keep fixing herself up. And as long as she has Gigi's blood in her brain, she'll keep coming at me...wait...that's it! This'll be risky...but at this point there's nothing else I can do..."

Bambi promptly moved away from Ryuko and deactivated her Vollstandig. "Aw, crud...that's it, huh?" she said. Ryuko, seeing her opportunity, lunged towards Bambi, and drove the scissor blade through her chest. Nonon looked on in shock as Giselle smirked. "Hahaha...too bad for you, Bambi-chan~." Bambi remained motionless for a few moments...before smirking. She placed her hand firmly against the side of Ryuko's head. "Heh...GOTCHA." A large explosion engulfed Ryuko's head, causing her to collapse to the ground as her head was covered in smoke. Bambi was driven back by the explosion, slamming into the wall beside Nonon, before slumping to the ground. Giselle stood up and looked over. "Ahh? Was that your big, bad last resort, Bambi-chan? Blowing her head up still won't do any good~." Bambi smirked at this. "Hahaha...you really think so, Gigi? You really haven't been paying attention...If you were, you'd notice that every time I blew up part of her body, she'd lose a bit of blood...and it doesn't take a genius to realize what part of her I just blew up."

Giselle's eyes widened. "Hahaha...you're joking, right? There's no way that could-" Before she could finish that sentence, the scissor blade flew right at her, driving through her chest and sending her into a building, impaling her. "Wha-?! Ryuko-chan, why'd you-" The smoke cleared, revealing Ryuko's face, completely regenerated. Her skin had returned to it's normal tone. And her face bore an angry expression. "You bitch...who the hell do ya think you are..." She started to move towards Giselle. "Wait..." said Bambi, "Let me handle this..." "Are you crazy?! You can barely move..." said Nonon. "She's got a point, ya know." added Ryuko, "I'm not seeing how you're gonna manage to get up..." Bambi suddenly started exuding blue energy, and managed to stand up. She was seemingly being held up by blue strings of light. "What is that?" asked Ryuko. "Ransotengai...using my Reiryoku to force my limbs to move..." She walked slowly towards Giselle, and promptly yanked the blade out of her, causing her to slump to the ground. She tossed it aside to avoid getting any blood on her. "I'd get that cleaned up if I were you..." said Bambi. "Yeah, yeah, noted." replied Ryuko.

"Waitwaitwait, Bambi-chan...I totally understand your being angry...but can't we talk this over? We're still friends, right? Hahaha...I mean, that talk about killing you, that was just a heat of the moment thing. You understand, don't you? You...you're not really gonna kill me, are you...? Are you?!" Bambi raised her hand, and an explosion occured. Giselle was sitting there...completely intact. The explosion occured next to her head.

"No. Not even you, Gigi. I'm through...with killing."

A little while later, a helicopter arrived. Mikisugi stepped out. "R-Ryuko-kun?!" he exclaimed. "In the flesh...long story. But that can wait. These guys need help." "I noticed. Alright, Med-team 1, take care of the girls. Team 2, handle the mind-control victims. I'll take care of our friend over here..." He walked over to Giselle. "Hehehe...uh, hi...that's a nice, uh, glow ya got there..." "Your flattery is appreciated, but I'm in no mood." "Worth a shot..."

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little broken." said Nonon. "OK. What about her?" Bambi had since passed out. "Long day, let's leave it at that." The helicopter soon took off. Ryuko and Nonon (her arm now in a sling) sat next to the unconscious Bambi. "So ya just up and fell asleep on the road, eh New Girl?" asked Nonon. "Feh, still gonna call me that, huh? Yeah...probably not my best idea. Didn't think THAT would happen to me, though...So ya mind filling me in on whatever the hell's going on?" "I suppose I can...as soon as you tell me what YOU'VE been doing." "Gonna be like that, huh? Figures..."

Elsewhere, Sanageyama and Bazz were still facing Quilge, who gave a smirk. "Fufufu...how amusing. I'm the last man standing, eh? So be it. Time to bring this trip...to a screeching halt."

Part XV. Unbalancer's Justice IV. FRIEND

"Something's off about this guy..." said Sanageyama. "He's just been dancing around, parrying our attacks. I don't think he's tried attacking us once..." "He's trying to gauge how we attack." said Bazz. "He already knows what I can do, but not you..." Quilge moved his head a bit. "Anh? Still suspicious? Fufufu...so very paranoid. My tactics don't fool you at all, eh Bazz-B?" He made a cutting motion with his saber, and fired a light arrow at the two. Sanageyama simply slashed it away. "Is that it? You can do better than that, Quilge." said Bazz.

"Well, if he's not gonna take this seriously, I guess I'll have to. Let's go!" said Sanageyama as the stars on his uniform glowed. "3-Star Goku Uniform: Blade Regalia!" He promptly began attacking Quilge, who parried every strike. "Men! Do! Kute! Men! Do! Kute! Men! Do! Kute!" repeated Sanageyama with every attack, but Quilge continued to parry. "Your strength is impressive, but your moves are so predictable there's really no threat." said Quilge. "Yeah, well...maybe I'm not the one you should be threatened by." Bazz appeared behind Quilge. "Burner Finger 2!" Bazz made a swiping motion with his fingers, burning Quilge's back. Quilge promptly moved away.

"Hahaha...clever. I must admit that caught me by surprise. But don't expect that to work again." said Quilge. Sanageyama suddenly appeared behind him. "Nifty wound ya just got. Lemme give you one to match it." He slashed Quilge's back, and the Quincy moved away again. "Y'know, for all your talk, you aren't really making this difficult." said Sanageyama. "You're right...I'm being careless. Forgive me. I won't insult your abilities further. Simply dancing around won't suffice. Now...now is when I kill you."

Quilge's glove gave off a glow, and a star-shaped halo and a large pair of wings appeared on him. "Crap!" thought Bazz. "Feh, gave yourself wings? Good. Now you can at least fly on out of here before I waste you." said Sanageyama, as he raised his blade. "Stop, you idiot!" yelled Bazz. Sanageyama's blade came down. "Oh, I'm sorry...you mean with this?" Quilge was holding a large part of Sanageyama's sword, which he proceeded to throw right back at the Elite before he even realized what was happening. The broken sword went through Sanageyama's shoulder. "Hmph...as pitiful a display as this has been, I must admit...that is rather fine-looking armor...I hope you don't mind...if I borrow it for a bit?" Sanageyama's uniform suddenly began breaking apart, leaving him sitting on the floor, nude. "What the hell?!" he shouted. "Why, you-" Suddenly, a cage made of light surrounded Sanageyama.

"Fufufufu...a wretched sight indeed...but then, most victims of my Sklaverei don't live to experience such a state of being." The fragments of the Blade Regalia now adorned Quilge's body and wings. "Now you can just rot there in my 'Jail'. Don't even bother struggling. There really are fewer sights more pitiful than a naked ape trying to escape from its cage."

"So, Bazz-B, shall we begin anew..." A beam of flame narrowly missed Quilge's head. "That was just a warning shot. Next one goes through your skull." Bazz now also had a halo above his head, as well as two thin rod-shaped wings. "...ha. Hahahahaha. Oh Bazz-B...how the mighty have become soft! In previous days there would have been no warning shot. Has a woman's touch really made you this pitiful?" "Shut your damn mouth." "Hahaha. Where is the little strumpet, anyhow? I'd personally love to meet the one who swayed you...though admittedly, it probably didn't take much. After all, you never did take His Majesty's authority seriously, did you? It isn't like you ever made a concerted effort to hide it. You were always intending to turn against us. All you needed was the right excuse. In the end all it took was a mewling quim..."

Flames began to rage about as Bazz leapt at Quilge, attempting to kick him, only to see his effort blocked. "DROP DEAD, OPIE." "Hit a nerve, did I? It never takes much at all, fufufu..." "I SAID DROP DEAD. BURNER FINGER 2!" Quilge dodged the strike, before countering with a blow to Bazz's chest, sending him back. Bazz pointed both index fingers at Quilge. "Burner Finger 1!" Bazz began alternating between fingers, rapidly firing each beam, only for Quilge to continue to dodge. "Nothing makes someone's aim cool quite like a hot head." Bazz appeared above Quilge and attempted to deliver a drop kick, but Quilge simply blocked it with his now-armored wings. Bazz could not even react before Quilge quickly turned around and slashed him across his body. Quilge then grabbed Bazz and held him up by the throat. "Even if you were to strike me...this armor will simply absorb the blow. There is literally nothing you can do. Now, Bazz-B... _time for the execution your actions have begged for_."

Bazz smirked. "Heh. Hahahahahaha. You're all the same, ya know that? So damn cocky...thinking you're so damn invincible that ya don't need to worry about me being this close. Well, guess what? YOU AREN'T INVINCIBLE." Bazz placed his fingers on Quilge's armor. "BURNER FINGER 3!" The armor began melting to the point where it became like lava, causing Quilge intense pain. "GAAAHHH...this...get it off...!" "Sure thing, bro...I'll be a pal and help ya out! BURNER FINGER 4!" A huge sword of flame appeared from Bazz's outstretched hand, and with great force he struck Quilge, creating an enourmous explosion.

Sanageyama stared at the flames. "Whoa...he's been holding in that much power...they really are tougher than they look...hang on. This cage hasn't disappeared yet...that must mean..." His eyes widened. "Hey! Don't turn down the heat! He's still alive!" "Yeah, figured as much..." Quilge was walking out of the flames, the armor destroyed, his body burnt and his wings broken. All that was holding him up were the strings created by Ransotengai. "HAH...HAH...Bazz-B...as always you've fallen woefully short...my body may be weakened...but I don't need all my strength to kill you...Ahahahahahahahahahahahah...!" As Quilge motioned to attack, a figure suddenly leapt from the shadows, landing in-between Bazz and Quilge. Bazz looked surprised.

"J-Jugo!"

Haschwalth said nothing. "G-Grandmaster?! So, you came here...did you come to put these fools in their place?" said Quilge. "After all...I cannot even begin to picture a scenario where you would tolerate any disobediance towards His Majesty. That is what you are here for, yes?" Haschwalth glared at Bazz. "Yes...that is indeed the case." He unsheathed his blade. "I've come here...to punish those who serve a naive purpose." Bazz prepared himself. "Shit...Jugo..!" he thought. "Yes...that is good." began Quilge. "His Majesty will be most thankful for-"

Quilge did not get a moment to finish his thought, as he soon realized that he'd been slashed down the middle. He could barely believe what was happening when he realized that Haschwalth had done it. Bazz and Sanageyama also bore shocked expressions. "W-what?! Haschwalth, you-" "You presumably have many questions. Understandable. As you can see, the scales of battle have changed significantly. Even after holding Yhwach's power, I have clearer sight now than I ever have." Haschwalth raised his blade and delivered a final blow to Quilge. "Oh, and with 'His Majesty' having told me of all the worlds he's seen, I can guarantee that the afterlife you're getting is the one you deserve. Tell Mephisto that it was Jugram that sent you."

Final Part: OVER

Yhwach (or "FunkMaster JuuHaaVeeHaa" as he had rebranded himself) was sitting at a dinner table with several soldiers. As part of his "hip" rebranding he was now wearing a fur coat, backwards cap, sunglasses and gold chains. "Bro. It's taking those fools a looooong time. That might just mean they're having fun torturing those treacherous homies. I can't wait til they get back, I'm practically crapping myself with excitement. The looks on Haschwalth and co.'s faces must be pretty epic." He noticed that the Gate of the Sun was activating. "That must be them now." As he looked, he saw only one figure.

"Greetings, 'Your Majesty'." said Jugo. "How in the name of Tom Brady's deflated balls are you still alive?!" shouted the FunkMaster. "Is this what you're doing with yourself now? Sad." said Jugo. He took out Quilge's cap and tossed it on the ground, surprising the elder Quincy. "Even with your eyes you still lack foresight. Consider this a warning in case you feel like trying again." Jugo walked back through the portal. "Wait, Jugo! Think about what you're doing! We can work something out! I...I'll let you in on my record deal, you'll get a reasonable cut, I swear! Haschwalth, please! Don't..." The portal shut off. "...well, shit."

Jugo stepped out of the portal. "And now to shut it from this side..." said a heavily bandaged Inumuta. "There. The data I gained from that 'Jail' fellow has proved quite useful..." "So that will keep them out?" "Through this channel, yes. If they want to get here they'll need a new portal." "I see...by the way, are you sure you should be up and about?" "Better that than lying around in agony. This way I'm in agony but at least I'm doing something."

The door opened, and Satsuki entered. "Back already?" "Yes...how is everybody?" "Shaken, but alive. They're all still in the recovery ward." "Any of the Sternritter left alive?" "Well..."

Giselle was sitting in a padded cell, with two guards in front. "So, would either of you fine, upstanding gentlemen happen to have a bandage? I think I've got a papercut." "Live with it, creep." "Guess they don't make 'em as stupid over here, huh?"

Meanwhile, in the recovery ward, Sanageyama and Jakuzure were staring at Gamagori, who was now completely bandaged. "Um, slacker girl..." said Nonon, "ya think you maybe went a bit overboard here?" "NO WAY!" said Mako, "His guts might've fallen out if I didn't bandage him like this! Better safe than sorry!" "Hey Gamagori," began Sanageyama, "I didn't know you could drop beats, I mean, there's so much _wrapping_ going on here, amirite?" Silence. "I hate you. So much." deadpanned Nonon.

Nearby, Askin and Bazz were watching Bambi, who was still asleep. Askin took out his phone and looked at Bazz, as if seeking approval. He moved closer, placing his head next to Bambi's and put his arm around her shoulder, and held up the phone to take a selfie. As he made a ridiculous face, Bambi's hand suddenly rose up and the phone exploded. Askin looked down in shock as Bazz started laughing. "Idiot. What'd I tell you about putting your sweaty hands on me again?" growled Bambi. Somebody walked in. "J-Jugo!" said Bambi. "Well, destroyed phones aside it seems you're all doing well." said Jugo. "Well...it seems like we're here for good then. I'm sorry we didn't get to do much aside from dealing with our old comrades, but it seems we have time now. Any ideas?" "Well it seems I'm in need of a new phone." said Askin. "Haha...yes, it would appear so. I'll get to work on that..."

Elsewhere, Ryuko was sitting on a couch. "Alright, spill it. You came all the way here, so let's hear it." "Very well..." began the mysterious figure, "there's threats all around this multiverse, not just Quincies and Life Fibers and what have you. Something made me aware of such a threat...and I need your help terminating it."

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood before Ryuko. "Have you ever read something called 'My Immortal'?"

FIN


End file.
